


Day 137 - Noises in the otherwise quiet night

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [137]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> “John, I know that you two enjoy doing it, but it has to stop.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 137 - Noises in the otherwise quiet night

“Hoo-hoo? Someone here?”

“In the kitchen, Mrs Hudson.” Of course she knew that, she walked right past the closed door to get to the open door leading into the living room and had probably heard him rattling with the dishes.

She looked a little bit embarrassed and after last night he knew exactly what was coming.

“John, I know that you two enjoy doing it, but it has to stop. You’re just making too much noise.”

He blushed a little.

“I’m really sorry, Mrs Hudson, we will try to keep it down. I promise.”

“I don’t want to be a spoilsport but... well, you know. I’m not the youngest and I need my sleep. And you know how Sherlock’s voice carries.”

“Oh God, yes. Um, I mean... Really sorry. Won’t happen again.”

John promised her that they wouldn’t disturb her with this special activity any longer (he could make no promises relating to explosions and other typical Sherlockian activities though).

Not that they were going to stop. He knew how much Sherlock loved it and he loved watching Sherlock while doing it, so they would just have to switch to Thursdays when Mrs Hudson was out playing cards with Mrs Turner.

John himself wasn’t too fond of the series but for some reason Sherlock loved berating CSI even more than Bones.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'Thursdays'. ;)


End file.
